GaiLee Drabble
by nicjmartin
Summary: Title to change. Lee starves himself and all that. It's from Oct. '06, only a year after I started watching Naruto and only 4 months after I became a fan so be nice!


"Face it…" Lee said to himself one evening after getting home from training "Gai sensei will never love you."

Lee lied down on his bed. He knew Gai could _never_ like him back. They were teacher and student. That was all.

Lee decided he was going to stop eating. That way, he would eventually die and he'd never have to think about Gai again. But he still had to go to training.

He fell asleep thinking that night. He knew the choice he had made wasn't a good one, but it was the only one.

The next day he continued to think, but he wouldn't eat no matter how hungry he got.

The day afterward he met the rest of the squad for training. He was already starting to feel weak, but he knew he couldn't show it. If he did, Gai would worry and ask him what was wrong and he just _couldn't_ lie to his sensei.

"Lee. You're late… alright! Five hundred laps around the field!" Gai said.

"Right!" Lee tried to sound confident.

Neji and TenTen were sparring while Lee was running. He didn't feel as strong as usual. He tried to run, but he just couldn't go as fast as usual.

He should've expected it though. He knew not eating would make him weaker.

Lee was on his four-hundredth lap when Gai jumped in front of him.

"You're acting strange today. Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"I am just… not feeling well." Lee said. It wasn't a total lie… he _didn't_ feel very good… but there was that other side… he was sure Gai would want to know, but Gai would get help if that happened.

Then Lee's stomach growled. "Uh oh." Lee thought. He knew Gai would say something now.

"Lee? Did you eat breakfast?" Gai asked.

"No…." Lee sighed.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? You always eat." Gai looked worried, just as Lee had expected.

"I am fine. I just woke up late and forgot to eat." Lee said. He felt really guilty for lying to him.

"You should go home now. Go eat and we'll meet for training tomorrow." Gai said, still looking worried.

"Okay" Lee said, walking away.

When he got home, he was starving.

He knew it was only a matter of days, but he still felt horribly guilty for lying to Gai and disobeying him.

The next morning, Lee went to training again.

Gai was keeping a close eye one him. He noticed that Lee was getting skinnier, and not in the way he would if it were from working out. He looked unhealthy.

He walked over to Lee again.

"Lee, I need to talk to you after training." He said firmly.

Lee knew Gai was catching on. He wasn't _that _stupid.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lee asked innocently.

"No. I think _I'm _the one who did something wrong." Gai walked back over to the others.

Now Lee felt horrible. Not just because of the fact he hadn't eaten in three days, but because he'd made Gai worry and feel bad!

That afternoon, after training, Gai ordered TenTen and Neji to leave and caught Lee right before he could escape.

"Lee, I have a question for you." Gai said

Lee didn't reply.

"Well… are you eating anything at all?"

Lee didn't answer.

"Look at me Lee." Lee looked up "I'm trying to help. Just answer the question. Are you eating?" Gai was worried. Lee saw it in his eyes. It was these eyes that Lee could never lie to.

"No… I am not" Lee says

"Why not?"

"I-I can not tell you."

"Lee-"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Lee cried, "I JUST WANT TO DIE IN PEACE!"

"LEE! Snap out of it!" Gai said "Why do you want to die? Is it my fault?"

Lee wasn't sure how to answer. It wasn't Gai's fault that he was in love with him….

"No. Not exactly." Lee said.

"What do you mean?"

Lee couldn't take this anymore.

"What I want can never happen…"

"What? Lee, you're already a great ninja and-"

"There is something else."

"Wh- what is it?"

"I l… I lo…" Lee couldn't get it to come out

"What is it, Lee?" Gai asked.

"I love you!" Lee said, starting to cry.

"Y- you do?"

"You probably think I am weird…" Lee said, between sobs. He was too weak to run.

"Lee… you don't understand. I… I love you too…."

"W- what?"

Gai nodded.

Lee smiled and hugged him, and Gai hugged him back.

"I'll take you somewhere to eat tonight okay. My treat." Gai said.

"Alright, but keep me away from the sake!" Lee laughed.

"Then it's a date!" Gai said.


End file.
